Lluvia -One-Shot-
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Cuando llegue el nuevo día, tendrá que decir un adiós para siempre. Cuando llegue el nuevo día, él se desvanecerá de su vida. Cuando llegue el nuevo día... Hasta entonces... en las últimas horas bajo la lluvia pueden pasar muchas cosas. Día 28 del Calendario RyoSaku.


**One-Shot: Lluvia**

 ***** Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

 ***** Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.

 ***** Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

Bajo el sol del atardecer que se cernía sobre las pistas de tenis, una chica se encontraba sola, de pie, mirando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco en el cielo de Japón.

Sakuno dejaba que el viento despeinara su cabello y moviera sus largas trenzas. Sin embargo, no estaba pendiente del precioso espectáculo de colores cálidos. Su mente estaba centrada en el día de mañana.

Se llevó la mano al pecho. Le dolía.

Sentía que su mente se encontraba dividido en dos partes.

Su lado racional le decía que debía alegrarse del acontecimiento del día de mañana, pero su parte sentimental le decía que, si bien lo que pasaría el día siguiente sería por el brillante futuro profesional de Ryoma, estaba en todo su derecho de ser egoísta por una vez en la vida y querer que el mañana no llegara.

Al igual que el cielo en esos momentos la vista de la chica se nubló para inmediátamente sentir el frío contacto del agua correr por su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Con una mano apoyada en el estómago y la otra se tapaba la boca. No pudo evitar que un pequeño llanto salera de sus labios. Uno tras otro...

Al final, las piernas de la pequeña flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

No podía evitarlo. Lo intentaba por todos los medios, pero era en vano. Apoyó la cabeza en la rugosa superficie de la pista de tenis y dejó que un grito de tristeza saliera libre de su boca.

Inconscientemente arañaba el suelo mientras sentía que el frío de la noche recorría su cuerpo.

 _"Soy una mala persona"_

Cada vez que pensaba en detener al chico una punzada le atravesaba el corazón. Se recostó en el suelo y encogida sobre sí misma cerró los ojos dejando que la lluvia la empapara hasta el punto que sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua.

...

-Uugh...- La chica se despertó cuando tiró de algo que la estaba brindando calor, pero no abrió los ojos. Se encontraba cansada de tanto llorar y solo quería olvidarse de todo. Con un poco de dificultad se acercó a esa fuente de calor que estaba al lado de ella.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como una mano le daba caricias en la cabeza.

-¿Estás despierta?-

Su corazón dio una vuelta de 360 grados cuando escuchó la voz de esa persona que la hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡¿Ry-Ryoma-kun?!- El adolescente sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de la chica tras verlo. -¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Sakuno se había levantado a la velocidad de la luz, ruborizada de los pies a la cabeza se cubría con la chaqueta de titular que él le había dejado para que no se resfriara.

El joven tenista había llevado a la chica debajo de un cobertizo para evitar que la lluvia los empapara completamente. Sin embargo eso no evitó que el prodigio estuviera mojado de los pies a la cabeza. Las gotas de agua caían por su desordenado pelo para terminar en el suelo.

-Hoy me quedé entrenando hasta tarde con Momo-senpai y cuando estaba a punto de irme del instituto te vi tirada en medio de la pista.-

-G-Gommenasai, Ryoma-kun-

-Nn, betsuni-

Sakuno lo miró por primera vez con una mirada decidida. Se puso en cuclillas y miró al chico frente a frente.

-¿E-En serio no te ha molestado?-

Ryoma parpadeó sorprendido durante unos instantes. Era raro en la chica que le mirara cara a cara y más aún que estuviera tan cerca de él. Su respiración se cortó cuando se dió cuenta de que podía ver el baho que salía de la boca de ella.

-Nn... No importa...- Se sorprendió cuando notó como su propia voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal. La chica lo miró, sorprendida antes de dejar escapar la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde.

Pasaron unos minutos recogiendo las pelotas de tenis que quedaban en la pista. Cuando terminaron Ryoma detuvo a la nieta de su entrenadora.

-Te llevo a casa.-Anunció.

Sakuno lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Qué mosca le había picado hoy? No era propio de Ryoma mostrarse tan amable con nadie.

-No hace falta, Ryoma-kun.- Le replicó amablemente mientras negaba con la mano.- Además, creo que ya te he causado suficientes problemas por hoy...- Cuando estaba por seguir por su camino, Ryoma la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

-He dicho que te acompañaré a casa.-

-Ryoma...kun...-

El adolescente desvió la vista de la chica.

-Es peligroso ir sola por la noche.-Dijo como justificación. Sakuno le respondió mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

-Ryoma-kun está hoy más hablador de lo habitual.- Rió.

El joven Echizen tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzaron a caminar.

Sakuno tenía que admitir que se alegraba de que él hubiera suguerido acompañarla a casa.

Las calles estaban oscuras, y solo eran iluminadas por las débiles luces de las casas y alguna farola. Los maullidos y ladridos repentinos que escuchaba provenir de las calles la sobresaltaban y la hacían aferrarse inconscientemente a la camiseta del chico, al cual le provocaba que su corazón se revolucionara como si hubiese jugado más de treinta partidos de tenis seguidos contra Yukimura.

-¡Ey, muchacha!-

Los adolescentes se detuvieron unos segundos cuando escucharon unas voces refiriéndose a la pequeña acompañante del Samurai Junior.

-¡Ey, guapa!-

Ryoma los observó durante unos instantes antes de volver la mirada a la chica, la cual ahora se aferraba a su cintura mientras escondía el rostro en la camiseta.

Al tratar de aflojar el agarre de la chica la hizo alzar la cabeza y él pudo ver el rostro de miedo que tenía. Estaba temblando.

-Quédate con nosotros, pequeña.-

-Ven. Pasaremos un buen rato juntos.-

-Nosotros podremos protegerte mejor que ese noviete tuyo-

Volvió la vista hacia esos tipos y frunció el ceño.

-Vámonos, Sakuno.-

La rodeó del hombro y la acercó a su persona mientras retomaban el camino.

No ralenterizaron la marcha hasta que las voces se volvieron susurros que se perdían a lo lejos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa Sakuno se apartó del chico, dejándolo solo con el frío de la noche.

-E-Etto, domo arigato, Ryoma-kun por acompañarme a casa- Las largas trenzas se movieron al compás de la reverencia que le hizo la chica.

Un silencio agradable envolvió a los dos adolescentes en la noche fría.

Sakuno lo miraba mientras éste hacía lo mismo. Apretó las manos en la chaqueta mientras jugaba con los pies.

Mañana Ryoma se iría a Estados Unidos y ella no lo volvería a ver hasta quién sabe cuando.

Si quería confesarse ahora era el mejor momento.

-R-Ryoma-kun...-El chico clavó en ella su mirada felina. Dejó que el baho saliera de su boca.-V-Verás... yo, yo quería decirte... que...-

-¿Qué es, Sakuno?-

-Tú m-me...- La chica se encontraba tan concentrada en revelarle sus sentimientos al joven tenista que ni se dió cuenta de que se había referido a ella por su primer nombre.-... Gu...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Sakuno fue rodeada por los brazos de Ryoma en un cálido e inocente abrazo.

-Déjalo. No te esfuerces...-Le dijo con voz serena mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-... lo diré yo en tu lugar.-

Sakuno se aferró a la camiseta emppada del joven.

-Me gustas.-

El silencio fue roto por el pequeño llanto que se le escapó a la tímida chica. Después de tanto tiempo sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Sin embargo no podía evitar maldecir al destino por darle su ese breve momento de felicidad que le sería arrebatado en unas pocas horas. Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos.

-Oh, muchas gracias por prestarme tu chaqueta.- Ryoma observó como Sakuno se la quitaba y se la ofrecía. Estaba empapada.

La joven se sonrojó al darse cuenta y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-No pasa nada...-Dijo en un susurro.-Devuélvemelo mañana.-

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-P-Pero si mañana te vuelves a América-

-¿Uh?-

-E-Eso es lo que me dijo la abuela ayer en la cena. -Le explicó al ver la cara de asombro del chico peliverde. -Me dijo que la familia Echizen se volvía a Estados Unidos manñana por la mañana.-

-Pffff- Sakuno miraba sorprendida mientras a su compañero se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

-Es cierto que mi familia se va, pero yo me quedo.-

A Sakuno le dió un salto el corazón y perdió la verguenza el tiempo suficiente para abrazar al chico con toda la alegría que pudo transmitir en ese momento.

El adolescente se quedó estático unos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo.

-N-Ne, Ryoma-kun, mi-mi abuela no está hasta mañana por la tarde...-

Ryoma la miró y sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakuno?- Le preguntó con un tono travieso.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas!- Exclamó roja como un tomate mientras veía al chico mirarla de una forma que la hacía sentir incómoda.

-Lo decía po-por si querías pasar la noche en mi casa como agradecimiento por acompañarme y protegerme de esos chicos de antes... y...y... ¡Deja de mirarme así, m-mou...!.-

 _"Pasar la noche en tu casa sin hacer nada no será suficiente para mí, Sa-ku-no"_

Pensó Ryoma mientras se limitaba a sonreír de medio lado viendo a su chica abriendo nerviosa la puerta.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ***** Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que os haya resultado entretenido.

 ***** Día 28 del calendario RyoSaku: Lluvia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia.

 ***** FanFiction ha arreglado ya el problema con los reviews así que trataré de responderos a todos a partir de ahora.

 **HASTA QUE SUBA OTRA HISTORIA...**

 **SAYONARA!**


End file.
